Game
Game & Forum Rules (Ripped directly from http://forum.celestialuna.com/index.php?/forum-15/announcement-10-server-and-forum-rules/ Credit to Void) The quote "Rules are made to be broken." does not apply here, if you break them you suffer the consequences. Here is a quick list of the rules most players get banned for breaking: *RMT (Real Money Trading or Selling/Buying Accounts). *Scamming. *Stealing Accounts. *Spot Claiming. *Kill Stealing (Attacking another players monsters). *Multivoting (Voting on multiple accounts). *PK Bugging (Exploiting a PK bug to level up). *Non-English Shouts. General Rules General Rules apply In-Game and on the Forums. They're mostly common sense but we feel they need to be mentioned anyway. Please read them all and remember that these rules are here for YOUR benefit. Common Sense This one isn't tough guys. If you think what your doing might be wrong or could get you in trouble, there's a good chance you're right. As such, if you have found a way to be disruptive or unfair that isn't specifically listed in the rules, you may still be punished under this rule. Punishment may range from a Verbal Warning to a Permanent Ban. Appropriate Speech Again, this comes down to common sense. Don't use language that someone might find offensive. For clarity, the following types of speech are expressly forbidden: *Hate Speech - Harassing someone based on their race, gender, nationality, sexuality, religion, etc. *Advertising - Attempting to get players to join another server or game not owned by Celestia Games. Even mentioning another server will get you in trouble. *Swearing - (See Grief Play & Harassment) *Anti-Celestia - Saying our server or staff suck is a quick way to get banned. We're not forcing you to play here, if you feel so strongly just go. Punishment may range from a 5 Day Ban to a Permanent Ban. Breaking any of these in shout will be an Instant Ban. Advertising and Anti-Celestia are both Permanent Bans. Staff & Player Impersonation This is pretending to be someone else without their permission. Pretending to be a Celestia Games Staff Member is expressly forbidden. This includes names prefixed with GM, Staff, etc. and results in a permanent ban in every case. Spam Spam is unwanted, unnecessary or annoying messages. On the forums, Spam can be: *Single word replies *Smileys with no words *Any conversation better suited for Private Messages or Off-Topic *A similar or identical message posted multiple times. *Derailing a Topic - Posting something not related to the topic. In-Game, Spam can be: *Repeating a message in shout over and over in a short period of time *All caps in shout *Flooding in shout (Repeating a symbol or word like @@@@@@, !!!!!, wmwmwmwm) *Non-English shouts *Asking to be unbanned Typically the punishment is a 1 to 3 day Ban for in-game and an increased warning on the forums, but repeat or extreme offenders may recieve any punishment up to a Permanent Ban. Asking to be unbanned in-game will result in getting a kick. Scamming Scamming is misleading other players for any purpose. Trading in Fake or "Hacked" items (Blessed Pukerian Scroll, Rough Diamond, Rein Hacked items, etc) counts as scamming. Permanent Ban in every case. Note: If you find or accidentally buy a Rein-Hacked item, please report it immediately to a GM. Unfair Advantages Anything that gives you an advantage over other players that a normal player can't get. This includes: *"Hacking"/Bug Exploiting - If you happen to find a bug, report it and DON'T use it. *3rd Party Software/Hardware - Bots, Macros, anything that gives you an advantage that you couldn't do as a human. *Having any of the Illegal items on this list here *Recieving illegal items from a GM ( Small gifts are acceptable like an EXP scroll to welcome you to the server ) *Exploiting the Vote System ( Creating Multiple Vote Accounts/Multi-Voting or using Proxies/Proxy-Voting ) *Anything a GM feels unbalances the game in your favor. Here's a small list of Bug Exploits that we currently know about: *Reinforce Hacking *Item Duping *Fast Respawning in PVP or Guild Wars *Teleporting out of the Duel box. *PK Bugging (seriously, we will ban you for this!) And just because it isn't on this list doesn't mean you won't get banned for it, so''' REPORT ANY BUGS YOU FIND!''' Permanent Ban in every case. Grief Play & Harassment Grief Play/Harassment is playing in a way to upset or ruin someone elses play. This includes: *Decision Swearing at someone *Decision Insulting someone *Needed Spamming someone with unwanted private messages or notes *Needed Stalking/Following someone around when they don't want it *Needed Kill Stealing (KS). Attacking another players target without permission) *Warning Needed Spot Claiming *Warning Needed Assaulting someone's character (such as "Don't buy from zxy123 because he's a liar and cheat") *Warning Needed Mob Dropping (gathering an aggressive mob near another player then logging off, teleporting or dying) *Warning Needed Anything else a GM justifies as Grief Play or Harassment Punishment is typically a Ban between 5-15 days. Repeated or extreme cases will result in a Permanent Ban. Harassing staff will result in a Ban for however long they feel necessary. Needed - For the rules requiring warnings, you will need to provide at LEAST 2 screenshots. One of you warning them to stop, and the second showing that they didn't. Decision - Provide as much evidence as possible, it'll be up to the GM who takes your case what to do about it. Real Money Trading (RMT) RMT counts as any transfer of real world currency, credit or items and is forbidden. Permanent Ban in every case. Account Trading Account and Character Trading is strictly forbidden, especially if it's for another game. To clarify, ALL forms of Account or Character Trading are forbidden. This includes but is NOT limited to ingame gold, items, real world currency, cell phone credit, goods or services, anything.We don't care if you share your account but we will NOT handle account disputes. If anyone using your account breaks the rules, you will be held responsible and may lose ALL your accounts. Permanent Ban in every case. International Players As an international server, we welcome and respect all players no matter where they come from or what language they speak. That being said, English is the only accepted language in shout and on the forums. This is because our staff speaks english and so do most of the players, you can speak whatever language you want in normal chat and PM's. There are seperate forums for 3 additional languages excluding English, these are; *Indonesian *Malaysian *Pinoy If you want to start a thread for another language, please contact a GM or Moderator first. Typical Punishment for shouting in another language 5 day ban or an increased warn level on the forums. Repeat offenders will recieve harsher punishments up to and including a Permanent Ban. Forum Behaviour There has been an alarming ammount of forum abuse so let's make this perfectly clear. The following is STRICTLY PROHIBITED: *Asking to be Unbanned - 5 Days ADDED to your Ban *Asking why you got banned - 5 Days ADDED to your Ban *Posting in the wrong forum - Increased Warn *Filing false reports - Permanent Ban *Having large signatures (Anything larger than 500 x 300) - Spoiler Tags *Inappropriate signatures - Increased Warn + Removed Signature *Speedbumping (Bumping a topic within 24 hours of your last post) - Increased Warn *Multi-Posting (Posting more than once in a row) - Increased Warn *Necro-Posting (Posting in an old topic without a good reason) - Increased Warn And Remember: *Use the correct format for reports etc *Upload all images to a public webhost (photobucket, etc) *If you look under the name of each forum, there is a description of what's acceptable to post there. *The Report buttons in Profiles and in topics is for Reporting THAT player or THAT topic of abuse. It is NOT for reporting in-game characters or anything else, there's a whole forum for that. *If you are genuinely not sure why you were banned and don't think you've broken any of these rules, send a Private Message to a GM. *Do not ask to be unbanned under any circumstances, you were banned for a reason and must live with your punishment. Advertisng another server (OGT is just a lazy excuse for a reason DO NOT USE THIS) Trading between Celestian Games and other games is forbidden as it counts as a form of advertising. Permanent Ban in every case. Celestia Staff Rights Rule Updates The rules may recieve minor updates(spelling errors, revised language, etc) at any time without notice. In the event of a major update(new rules, rule removal, etc) an in-game announcement will be made and a post will be added, advising what was changed. Punishment of Players Celestia Games Staff do NOT have to supply a reason as to why you were punished. You may also be punished for ANY reason if a staff member feels it's in the best interests of the server. In the case of a permanent ban, GM's may also ban any of your other accounts, and any future accounts you might make. Abuse of Power If you feel any member of Celestia Games Staff has abused their power to a serious degree, please send a Private Message to an Administrator for further investigation. Any threads, shouts or talk of corrupt staff members will result in a permanent ban Minimum Punishment Any and all examples of a typical ban in the rules or anywhere else are the MINIMUM you will receive. As each case is different, it's up to the Staff member responsible to decide your punishment. Policy on Stolen Accounts Celestia Games Staff will no longer investigate cases of stolen accounts. Here are the reasons why an account is usually stolen, and why it's not our place to step in: *You've shared your account with someone. ( Breaking Account Trading Rules ) *You've applied at Fordeon or Weebly or some other Scam site. ( Breaking Unfair Advantage Rules, Account Trading and Common Sense ) *Someone has guessed your password. ( This means you've TOLD them your username, and your password was easy to guess ) *Someone has guessed your username and password. ( For someone to guess both, means you must have a super easy to guess username/password ) Celestia Games is not responsible in any of these cases. The ONLY case in which Celestia Games should be held accountable, is when Luna's Database has been accessed illegally, which is an unlikely scenario. All other cases will be ignored, and threads deleted. Roles and Powers of Celestia Staff There are 4 levels of power that are granted to Celestia Staff, each with it's own job and amount of power over users. The following list is in order from least power to most, and each level has all the powers of the previous level. For example, a Game Master has all the power of a Moderator. Moderator (Mod) A moderator ONLY has power on the forums unless otherwise announced. Their job is to keep order on the forums by enforcing the rules. Their powers include: *Making announcements ( With permission from a GM or higher ) *Deleting, Moving and Editing Topics or Posts *Punishing forum users with warns or bans ALL GM's start off as moderators unless specifically hired for another purpose. Moderators are hired when needed, and asking to be one otherwise will usually prevent you from being one ever. Game Master (GM) A Game Master or GM has power over forum users, players, and moderators to a certain extent. Their powers include: *All moderator powers including making forum announcements when necessary *Punishing players in-game *Making in-game announcements *Running events ( With permission from a Dev or higher ) *Adjusting Game and Forum rules when necessary Special Note: While it's true that GM's can see most things in your account, GM's can NOT see your password and can NOT help recover it. Developers (Devs) The Developers are the ones that work hard behind the scenes to fix bugs and have made Celestia Luna what it is today. Their powers include: *All GM and Moderator powers *Fixing Bugs and Adding Features *Releasing updates *Stopping and Starting the Game Servers Special Note: While they hold the same powers as GM's and Mods, they should NOT be contacted directly. ESPECIALLY for matters a GM or Mod can handle. Administrators (Admins) / Adminpony Administrator is the highest position available, and has unlimited control over every aspect of the game, forum, players and staff. That said, an Adminpony is an Administrator that has somehow become 20% cooler! Administrators and Adminponies are the ONLY staff positions who deal with donations. They have: *Unlimited power *Super sweet rides with massive subs *House coats and pimp hats An administrator is the LAST person you contact. Only after your problem hasn't been solved by a Mod, GM or Dev should you try to contact an Admin. Three GOOD reasons are to report abuse from another staff member, if the server crashes for some reason, or if you're having donation problems. Otherwise there's a good chance you're pulling them away from work for no reason and they'll rage at you uncontrollably. !! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED !! Policy on Unbanning Accounts Although I had assumed this was clear, apparently it needs to be specified explicitly. Punishments are a deterrant, they are there for the main purpose of keeping players following the rules. A deterrant only works if it is constant. That is, each and every case is the same. As such, the ONLY circumstance in which you will be unbanned is when the GM who banned you has made a mistake. Aside from that, no player will EVER have their punishment removed or reduced. Understand, we have zero-tolerance for rule breakers. This set of rules and regulations is your first, last, and only warning. !! SO BE WARNED !! Updates Thurs, 03 Nov 2011 Split "RMT and Account Trading" into two seperate entries to save some confusion. Added "Needed" and "Warning Needed" to Grief Play and Harassment. Added "Note:" to "Scamming". Clarified that asking to be unbanned and asking why you were banned on the forums, would ADD 5 days to your existing ban. Changed some of the wording to make it easier to understand. Updated "Punishment of Players". Mon, 21 Nov 2011 Added "Policy on Stolen Accounts". Added "Roles and Powers of Celestia Staff". Specified Multi and Proxy Voting in "Unfair Advantages". Changed the layout and added an index. Wed, 23 Nov 2011 Added a list of known Bug Exploits under "Unfair Advantages". Color coded Staff Roles according to their Forum Colors. Fixed a couple of spelling errors. Added "Top" links at the start of then new sections. Adjusted the title and added a separator. Changed the Index to a Drop-Down box. Added "Last Update" under title. Fri, 25 Nov 2011 Added Speedbumping, Multi-Posting and Necro-Posting under "Forum Behavior" Wed, 30 Nov 2011 Added "Other-Game Trading" (While it was already implied under Appropriate Speech and Account trading, I felt it might need to be specified seperately) Added "Policy on Unbanning Accounts" Thurs, 09 Feb 2012 Edited "Trading Accounts" to clarify personal responsibility. Wed, 02 Jan 2013 Added PK Bugging to known bug list. Removed broken rules index. Fri, 08 Mar 2013 Added "Most Broken Rules" Section. Thurs, 19 Sep 2013 Removed warnings from Harassment reports. Clarified Account Trading further Fri, 20 Sep 2013 Shortened recommended ban for minor shout infractions. Fri, 11 Oct 2013 Added Decision to Grief Play and Harassment.